Spectra's Letter to Santa
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: You know how people would write letters to Santa Claus to get what they want for Christmas? Well, check out the things that SPECTRA  aka Keith  wrote to Santa! Just watch the randomness unfold. Early Bakugan letter story for Christmas 2011.


**Eugene: **Hi there~! Ok, so this is actually really, really, REALLY early (it's Wednesday. November. 16, 2011 as I'm writing this document) but I just wanna get it out of my system after I'm just done writing a chappie for "As if by England's Magic". Oh, and at Spectra's rate, he's in his original Keith state since he's at Earth but still having his "Spectra-effects". Anyway, this is an early Christmas present for my online BFF, Obsessive-Fan Number 1. Hope you like it in time for Christmas! ^.^ ONWARD WITH THE RANDOM ONE-SHOT LETTER! SPECTRA'S LETTER TO SANTA!

**Dear Santa Claus (if that's REALLY your name),**

**Look, I only just heard of you from Dan and the other brawlers from the Resistance as well as the other human- uh, I mean, **_**people**_** I came across to. I'm recently starting to celebrate Christmas in Tokyo, Japan. Anyway, Dan Kuso over here just suggested that I should write a letter to "you", whoever you are. He said that I'm supposed to write about what I want for Christmas this year and NOT write too much or too little things… ah, anyway, enough talk for now. I shall like to tell you what I want for Christmas this year, even if some of my ideas are impossible to deliver up there…**

**1. World domination- Because ruling Vestal, New Vestroia, Earth, and pretty much everything in the universe is really hard to achieve while King Zenoheld's around.**

**2. A portable, hi-tech computer (or whatever's helpful)- Now that I'm staying at Marucho's mansion, I'm allowed to use some of his family's computers for research, experiments, etc. But sometimes, I just want to bring a piece of Earth's technology with me JUST IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES by the time I get back to Vestal.**

**3. Ignorance from Shadow- Even though I get some time away from that annoying hyena, I can still hear him laughing evilly in my head and it gives me a headache.. at least give me some immunity for that or some Earth medicine for headaches… -.-**

**4. A world atlas, a dictionary, and an encyclopaedia about this planet- I only been at Earth for about almost 1-2 months now, I'm **_**still **_**not used to Earth customs.. they confuse me. And Gus.**

**5. A way to get my servant/friend/fellow Vexos member Gus back from "the dead"- Speaking of Gus, I heard that he was dead but then I heard this rumour that he's actually alive… if he IS dead, then can't you just bring him back?**

**6. A grand laser cannon- …..oh, Dan just told me that laser cannons are forbidden at this "most wonderful time of the year" but it's not like that I'm gonna kill him with it…. uh, not that I'm planning to! ^^'''**

**7. Prevention from "fangirls"- I saw human girls lately stalking and following me everywhere I go… Runo, Julie, and Alice probably done it, too….. *shudders* I just want some space.**

**8. The most beautiful jewellery you have- Wait, **_**why **_**did I just wrote that again? Oh yeah, I remember; since I'd been apart from Mira for so long, I want to at least make it up to her for what I had I done and become. I would've bought it myself but.. I don't have any "yen" (Japanese currency) or any other Earth money in particular… T.T**

**9. Anything to fix my mask- It's fine and all but I think it needs some adjustments since it got a few scratches and dents from my head landing to the ground many times..**

**10. Proof that you ACTUALLY exist- And finally, I **_**know **_**I said that I'm not all that used to "Earth customs" or whatever, but if you can prove to me for just once that you exist, I would be grateful.**

**I hope my selection is acceptable and I wish you a.. how am I supposed to say this again? Ah yes, I remember now, I wish you a Merry Christmas.**

**Sincerely,**

**Keith Clay, of the planet Vestal and New Vestroia… but just call me Spectra Phantom.**

**P.S. One last thing: Dan Kuso just reminded me to leave a plate of human sweets known as "cookies" and this drink called "milk" for you to eat tonight. I'm not sure why but I hope that the cookies I made are not burnt or anything… just stay alive, ok? That is all.**


End file.
